


5 Times and 5 Things Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in March 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 10





	5 Times and 5 Things Recs

Five Things and Five Times are writing forms popular in fanfiction that focus on a set of five scenes that are connected by a central theme. The popular variants 4+1 and 5+1, which you're also welcome to rec this week, have four or five scenes with the same theme and one used to contrast them, ie “Five Things That Never Happened, and One That Did”. Outside their common structure, 5T fics are as diverse as fanfic itself, and can be funny, poignant, smutty, sweet, angsty, fluffy, or anything else.

 **Title:** 5 times Steve was oblivious + one time Bucky and Natasha made themselves clear  
**Why:** Steve/Bucky/Nat with delightful pining, flirting, etc  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558053>

**Title:** drowning in the memories  
**Why:** Steve tries to keep his trauma about water a secret from the other Avengers, leading to major h/c  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979619>

**Title:** Eccedentesiast; or, five times Steve Rogers doesn’t challenge Bucky Barnes' Sad Smile™, and one that he does  
**Why:** they just know each other so well and this is such a good study of their dynamic :sob:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379385>

**Title:** Five times Steve kissed Bucky  
**Why:** An oldie but a goodie, with some delicious descriptions of kisses  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519292>

**Title:** insert shotgun pun here  
**Why:** five times an avenger threatened to turn this vehicle around so help me because Bucky is a troll  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884253>

**Title:** Looking After  
**Why:** A fun bit of post-TWS canon divergence in which a rather feral Bucky won't leave Steve's side after the helicarriers  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667512>

**Title:** real or not real  
**Why:** post-tws, Bucky asks Steve to confirm which of his memories are real and which aren't. But Steve isn't always right  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849507>

**Title:** regular miracles  
**Why:** five times Jewish!Bucky stole (Steve's) bacon and one of my faves  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177008>

**Title:** The Spin I'm In  
**Why:** Mutual pining, slowburn since it's “five times Bucky kissed Steve because of ~reasons~, and one time Steve finally believed he really meant it” and it's victoria_p (musesfool) so it's excellently written  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/316429>

**Title:** thick and thin 'til our last days  
**Why:** Reads like a throwback to an earlier period in the fandom, in a good way. “5 times that Steve & Bucky were nothing like how anyone expected them to be + 1 time that someone was absolutely done with their shit”  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705822>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
